Hajimari no Akuma
by Thewackness135
Summary: For the longest time, Naruto Hyakuya didn't know where he belonged. Everywhere he turned, people shunned him, never even sparing him a glance. And then one day he gained a family. And just like that, they were taken from him. If his brother Yuu was the Seraph who brought about the end, Naruto would be the Demon that rose from the ashes to strike down the enemies of Humanity.


_AN: GODDAMNIT! Whenever I think I can just settle down and focus on two or three stories, these damn plot bunnies keep running through my head! I just want to write more chapters for my existing stories, please leave me alone imagination!_

 _The reason being I'm coming out with a brand new story, is that I recently read the manga by the name of:_

 _ **Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the End.**_

 _Normally, I don't really all that like Vampire stories, anything to do with the bloodsuckers actually, so I generally avoided most Vampire stories and Manga. It's probably because Fucking Twilight ruined them. Those weren't Vampires, those were fucking fairies._

 _VAMPIRES! DON'T! FUCKING! SPARKLE!_

 _But then I read this at the recommendation of a friend, and really got into Owari no Seraph._

 _I noticed that there were only two of these crossovers, and even then there wasn't a single M-rated story there, so I decided, 'Why the hell not?"_

 _I tried to upload the story into the Naruto/Owari no Seraph crossover section, but for some reason it wouldn't work, so I posted it here in the Naruto section instead._

 _As for something that might cause confusion, Mika refers to those close to him with the suffix –Chan, regardless of their gender._

 _Well, not much left to say, other than Pairings haven't been made yet, so vote on who Naruto ends up with!_

 _Story Start!_

Fonts:

Regular text- speech, etc.

 **Bold: Important, jutsu, loud yelling, and Beings of power**

 _Italics: Thoughts and Flashbacks._

Underlined: Serious.

 **Bold Underlined: Some demons, such as Ashuramaru and the like.**

 **Disclaimer: Thewackness135 doesn't own either Naruto or Owari no Seraph; If I did, If I did….Oh the possibilities….**

Summary: For the longest time, Naruto Hyakuya didn't know where he belonged. Everywhere he turned, people shunned him, never even sparing him a glance, his only memory of anyone acknowledging him as human, was of an old man with white hair, saying he would play an important role. And then one day he gained a family. They had taken care of him, and he in turn did everything in his power to return the favor. And then just like that, they were taken from him, him swearing vengeance upon the entirety of the vampire race, making an oath to revive and protect human civilization. If his brother Yuuichirou was the Seraph who brought about the End, Naruto would be the Devil who rose from the Ashes to strike down the enemies of Humanity. He would become the Demon of the Beginning.

 **Hajimari no Akuma (Demon of the Beginning)**

 **CH.1: Seraph and Akuma**

 **LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEE**

There was a time, before the plague.

When giant metal machines called planes flew through the sky.

Where every possible convenience was at a person's finger tips.

A time before Humans were used as nothing more than Livestock for the Vampires.

Those days were long past.

And yet it is there, where our story begins.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Naruto wondered if he would like it here.

Every other place threw him out after a while, and the other kids were usually no fun anyway. They didn't look at him like he was another one of them, they always did as they were told, and treated him like a freak. But he had always wondered what he had ever done in the first place to deserve such treatment, was he crazy and just couldn't remember? Well, at any rate no one ever told him the reason.

It was just meant to be, he supposed.

As the car came to a halt, and the driver stepped outwards, Naruto looked outside, seeing the driver talking to his case worker, a man in a black suit and equally black hair. _"They'll probably be a bunch of jerks like the rest."_ Naruto sighed, _"Every time I hope I won't be treated like some freak, and every time it never changes."_ Naruto looked up, noticing his door had been opened, and hopped down into the street, looking down and into a puddle, studying his features.

In all his Eight years of life, Naruto had always had the same bright Cerulean eyes, Wild and spiky Blond hair that could never be tamed. He was rather short for his age, but only by an inch and a half, He had unusual birthmarks that were shaped like Whiskers, three on each cheek, and he had one of the brightest smiles you could ever hope to see.

But it was always a fake smile.

He hadn't truly smiled in four years.

Nothing had ever happened to him to make him smile.

All his face ever portrayed was a frown, and yet it wasn't an expression of sorrow. No, it was something much worse, all one could feel from the young lad's features was just…Emptiness, an intense longing for somewhere to belong, to not be ALONE anymore.

But Naruto was broken; no one ever wanted him around.

In all his life, this emptiness was all he had ever known.

In the entire world, there is no greater tragedy than a Child with no one to love, a child alone from the start. Even the boy's very thoughts would bring a tear to anyone's eye. His very next thought would break even the hardest of men, as he stared blankly towards the door, an old woman gesturing for him to come forwards and inside, and he thought it without even shedding a tear.

" _I wonder what it's like to be happy…"_

LIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The young Naruto stared at the group of people in front of him, the three oldest looked to be children his age, One with the same Blond hair and Blue eyes, while the other had wild Black hair and green eyes, and finally the third was a girl, with her Brown hair tied off into a Pony-tail and let it hang off her shoulder, with equally brown eyes. All the others varied but were younger than Naruto and the three. Naruto didn't respond to the pat on his shoulder, as the Matron of the Hyakuya Orphanage set her hand there and spoke to the other children.

"All right, we have another new family member here! His name is Naruto, so I expect you all to properly greet him into the family, okay?"

"Hai!" All the children but the Black haired boy responded, the boy just giving a simple grunt in acknowledgement.

As the Matron left to conduct her business and fill out Naruto's paperwork, the children began to walk towards him, the Blond one stepping in front of the others and reaching out his hand, "Hello, my name is Michaela! But my family calls me Mika, and so you should call me that too now, since you're a part of our family now!"

The Pony-tail girl walked next to him, "Hi, my name's Akane! I hope we get along!"

The Black haired boy stepped next to Mika, roughly bumping into his shoulder, "Bah, enough of that family crap! I'll say it again, we aren't family! And I think this kid will agree!"

Mika shook his head, "No way Yuu-chan! He'll see us as family, and so will you some day!"

They turned expectantly to the young Naruto, before he raised his hand, and had a confused eyebrow quirked, his face still blank, and stated in an inquisitive manner.

"What's a Family?"

Both Mika's and Yuu's eyes widened, as they heard the new-comer's question, Mika addressing Naruto, "You're joking, right? You know what a Family is, people who look after one another and take care of each other."

Naruto nodded, "Ah, it makes sense why I didn't know now."

"Why?" Yuu questioned.

Naruto's blank eyes regarded the Black haired child, "Well, because I haven't had anyone like that before. Usually everyone tells me to just go away and that I'm better off dead."

All of the children were shocked at this revelation, the way he said it so casually, like it was something normal that happened every day.

Well, to Naruto it was something normal.

Mika was disturbed by this fact, as he took a step back, Naruto noticing his movements, _"And now they'll be like all the rest… They're afraid of me."_

Naruto's permanent frown deepened, as he looked to the ground, hearing the others footsteps getting closer. He assumed that they were going to tease him, hit him, call him names even.

He wasn't expecting the tender hand on his shoulder.

He looked up, seeing Mika standing there with a bright smile on his face, "My parents abused me, and then I was dropped out of a car, and now I'm here at the Orphanage!"

All the others began to pipe in, each telling him the reason of why they were there.

"I never knew my parents!"

"Both my parents committed suicide!"

"I was abandoned!"

Mika noticed Naruto looked surprised, and spoke again, "Well, all of us had a rough past too, so all of us will just teach ya what it means to have a family, is that okay with you?"

Naruto looked around seeing all the younger kids, each wearing a bright smile of their own, the Girl with the brown Pony-tail grabbing his hand and dragging him into the middle of the circle. He saw as they pointed to a painted paper on the wall.

Mika continued, "But we aren't lonely, because…" He flourished his arm grandly, "Today we get a new brother!" And as one, all the children of the Hyakuya Orphanage yelled as one.

"Welcome to our family, Naruto-Nii!"

The paper saying the same words, colored Orange and having the hand prints of each of the young children, Mika grinning and laughing as the younger kids rushed by him to get to Naruto.

He liked Orange.

They started piling at his legs, each trying to be the first to play with their 'Onii-Chan' as they called him now.

Naruto was surprised, his face mirroring his current emotions, as he turned his head every which way trying to answer all of the little ones who were clamoring around him.

"Play with me Naruto-Nii!"

"No, me first Nii-Chan!"

"Wow, he has Whiskers like a kitty!"

"Why don't we go and show him some of our toys!"

"Yeah, that'll cheer up Onii-Chan for sure!"

The children filed out of the front room, leaving as chaotically as they had when they had gathered around him, Naruto bewildered as to why they were treating him so nicely.

" _Why are they…? They…"_ His thoughts ceased as he felt something warm and wet trail down his cheeks, reaching up and touching his hand to his face, and examined what it was, _"Tears? But I'm not hurt or anything, why am I crying?"_

Naruto noticed Mika and Akane looking at him. He looked at him with questioning eyes, as he started to hiccup, "Why... Wh-Why am I crying? What is this?"

Mika pulled him into a hug, as he spoke to him, "You're happy is all. Let it all out, we're family after all!"

Naruto raised his arms, lowered them, and then hesitantly raised them again, wondering what he should do. No one had ever hugged him before, so he decided to return the gesture.

He wrapped his arms around Mika, and let his tears go, as he stared off into space.

"Family, huh?"

A tiny, almost unnoticeable smile appeared on his face.

"Having one isn't so bad, I guess."

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

It had been three weeks since his arrival at the Hyakuya Orphanage, and Naruto was slowly but surely coming out of his shell. At first, everything was awkward for him, he didn't know how to act or how to respond to others, for he hadn't had much interaction with others than getting scolded and yelled at.

His biggest challenge, however, was the strange kid known as Yuuichirou Hyakuya.

Whenever he had attempted to speak with him, Yuu would just scoff at him and tell him to buzz off, although in a much nicer way than what he had dealt with before.

Other times Yuu was very helpful, often helping him with chores and other work when he either didn't understand what to do, or it was too confusing.

Yuu really confused him.

Naruto got along with everyone else just fine, even if they were the ones initiating contact at first, the two he had most bonded with were Mika and Akane.

They would help him with his reading, as no one had taught him the skill, and would often try to talk to him and ease him into some activities the children were doing at the time. He found it easiest to 'Smile' around these two.

Happiness was a feeling he had recently discovered, and he wasn't about to let it go.

The one thing that the children had discovered about him, was that Naruto could actually cook and prepare meals, him saying, "I had to learn to do this myself, no one else would feed me."

The younger children were a great boon to his fragile psyche, the constant squeals of happiness they made when he played a game they called 'Tag' and the way they admired and looked up to him made him feel that warm feeling in his chest. And when they called him Naruto-Nii, Nii-Chan, or even Onii-Chan, Naruto couldn't help but smile when they called him those names.

Smiling felt good.

Naruto was reading a book on Dinosaurs, his favorite being the Velociraptor, due to its speed and the fact that it was a pack hunter. The idea of going in groups and hunting prey to increase their chances of survival, looking after one another as a sort of 'Family' was something Naruto liked.

He looked up from his book, as Akane tapped him on the shoulder, "Hmm, Need something Akane-chan?"

Akane shook her head and proceeded to speak, "Yeah, Matoro and Shisui are hungry and we can't find anyone to help, mind helping make food?"

Naruto nodded, "Sure. I guess I can work on Dinner early."

They walked to the kitchen, Naruto grabbing a short foot-stool and putting it near the sink, and walked to the pantry. He pulled out a bag of potatoes and set them next to the sink, before retrieving a peeler from the utensils drawer. He stood on the foot-stool, turned on the sink, and began to wash the potatoes underneath. Akane handed him a small trash bag, Naruto thanking her, and proceeded to begin peeling the Potatoes, putting the skin into the bag as he went.

"So, how are you doing so far, Naruto-Nii?"

Naruto looked to her, his blank stare appearing softer than it was when he had first arrived at the orphanage, "Well, it's weird having people NOT hate me… But I like it here. Although Yuu-Baka never really seemed to like me."

Akane giggled, "Don't worry, Yuu-chan is just a big softie once you get to know him. Sooner or later, He'll warm up to you. Although he wants to appear all tough."

Naruto nodded, and went back to peeling.

Soon, he had peeled what he thought was the appropriate amount of the food, and went to retrieve a pot. Upon retrieving the pot, he went back to the sink, and filled it with the peeled potatoes, and started to fill it up with water.

He set the pot closer to the oven, before stepping off his footstool and moved it in front of said oven, and stood on it once more, moving the now closer pot onto the top of the oven.

He reached forward, barely reaching the knob, and began to twist it, turning on the stovetop and set it to the appropriate temperature. The water soon began to show bubbles, showing that it was beginning to boil.

He stepped down, retrieving another big bowl from the drawers in the kitchen, and sat it on top of the counter.

He noticed Akane had started to cut some carrots with a dull butter knife, although it was dull, the knife easily went through the soft carrot. Soon she had a decent pile of the chopped carrots, and she nodded to Naruto, who began to set down plates on the table, as well as setting down forks and spoons.

He then patiently waited for the potatoes to stop boiling.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Whoaaaaaa!"

The multitude of children that belonged in the orphanage echoed Shisui, each of them giving off sounds due to their awe.

The reason for that being the table in front of them being filled with food, the food consisting of mashed potatoes with butter on them, carrots, and even a bit of spare Bacon Naruto and Akane had found last minute.

"Wooow! Naruto-Nii and Akane-Nee are really cool!"

Naruto noticed Mika approaching him and Akane, turning his body to face him, "Whats up Mika-Nii?"

Mika just shook his head and waved his hand in front of him, "Nothing Naruto-Chan, just wanted to thank you for Dinner. Man, knowing how to cook must be useful!"

Naruto looked down and blushed, rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed because he had never really been praised before, "It-It's no big deal…"

Mika and Akane grinned, before they began to walk to the table and find their seats. Naruto walked up to the table, grabbing the bowl of Mashed Potatoes and the Bowl of Carrots, and began serving his…Siblings.

By the time he finished giving everyone their portions, he sat down. Mika and the rest saying the traditional, "Itadakimasu!" Clapping their hands together and proceeded to eat their dinner.

A few minutes went by, and while Yuu was gulping down his food, he noticed that Naruto wasn't eating, and upon looking closer, noticed that nothing was on his plate. He looked to the serving bowl, and realized that it was empty. Yuu's eyes widened as he realized Naruto must've not made enough food by mistake and gave everyone else what he had made, himself going hungry.

Yuu sighed, before he reached over and grabbed Naruto's plate and began piling on some of his food onto the other plate, Naruto looking on in surprise. And when Yuu had finished, he looked to Naruto, "Well, hurry up and eat. You made it for us, if anything you shouldn't be the one starving."

When he saw Naruto about to refuse, he grabbed Naruto's spoon, and filled it with food, and then proceeded to shove it into Naruto's mouth, "C'mon, hurry up and eat already!"

Naruto nearly choked, before he got himself under control, gulping loudly as his throat was unblocked by the food. He was about to retort at Yuu, but his 'Brother' beat him to it, "Don't make me do it again! Hurry up and eat!"

Naruto looked to Yuu, before smiling and nodding gratefully, and dug into his portion of the meal. Mika began telling stories at the table when he had finished, and Naruto and all the other children listened in and even laughed when he told small jokes within the story.

Soon, everyone had thanked him for the meal, and began to file out to head to bed. Naruto stayed behind to put some dishes away, and as he was cleaning the last plate, he suddenly lit up with a bright smile, "Hehehe!"

He looked to where their room was, seeing the sleeping faces of his Siblings.

"Naruto…Hyakuya…. I like it!"

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

*One year later*

A loud crash could be heard, as an airplane fell from the sky and crashed into a building, causing an explosion.

It was chaos in the streets, men and women were dropping left and right, as blood leaked from their eyes, ears, noses, really anywhere the blood could escape from. An entire crowd of people dropped dead in a split second, cars crashed everywhere, as their drivers died suddenly.

And yet, amongst the dead bodies, you could see young children standing up and trying to find their families, most of them looking to be either Thirteen or younger.

At the Hyakuya Orphanage, a now Nine years old Naruto, Yuuichirou, Mika, and Akane covered their younger siblings eyes as the Matron dropped dead, blood coming out of her head, her body landing on the ground with a loud thump.

"Director?!"

"Director!"

Yuu looked out of a nearby window, seeing nothing but fire and destruction, the city lit up in a great blaze.

Naruto and the others covered their ears, as a loud, haughty female voice blared everywhere.

" **THIS IS A WARNING!"**

" **A LETHAL VIRUS IS SPREADING AMONGST… YOU STUPID HUMAN BEINGS!"**

" **I'M AFRAID THIS IS… THE END OF MAN KIND!"**

The voice grew a little softer, although it was still very loud.

" **However, we have discovered that the Contagion does not spread amongst those who are Thirteen years of age, or less!"**

" **This troop, under the direct command of the Third Founder, Kururu Tepes, will henceforth be in charge of you remaining Humans!"**

" **From now on, the children of this district will be in our charge. Please follow our instructions!"**

And as abruptly as the voice came, it left. Dead silence replacing the once blaring voice, before the screams of those doomed to die began filtering through the windows, their despair echoing from the outside world, and into the Hyakuya Orphanage.

"Mika-Nii-Chan! The Director! The Director….."

Mika looked at the small children near the body of the Director, before he grimaced and began to sweat. He turned to Naruto and Yuu, before he shouted, "Yuu-Chan! Naruto-Chan! Look after the kids while I take care of the Director!"

Yuu and Naruto stiffened in surprise, before the younger kids ran at them and began to hug their Older Brothers tightly, scared beyond belief that if they let go, that their Nii-Chans would also die like the Director.

Naruto ruffled the two that were holding onto him, rubbing their hair with his hand, as he hugged them closer to him, "Hey, everything's gonna be alright, me and Yuu-Baka will protect you, got it?"

Yuu looked nervously to the two children clinging to him, before nodding, "Yeah, I'll protect you… Don't worry…"

And that was the beginning of the era.

In which humans became nothing more than mere Livestock.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

*Three years later, Year 2016 of the Vampire Calendar.*

*Underground City of Sanguinem.*

"Hey, Naruto! Take a look at this!

Yuu Hyakuya was a rebellious lad, never once easily giving into the orders of the Vampires, even if all he did was boast about how he would kill them one day. It would explain why he was holding a book titled 'Memoirs of Those Who Roam the Darkness'.

We page up to see that Yuu was now Twelve Years-old, his hair grown out a little longer, pointing to a certain section in his book, "It says here, it looks like Vampires die if you destroy their head."

"Of course they would Yuu-Baka! Anything dies if you blow their brains out! That's just simple Anatomy."

The source of the Lazy sounding voice came from Yuu's right, revealing Naruto to also be Twelve Years of age, his Wild Blonde hair also a bit longer, but his once dull Blue eyes were now a Bright Cerulean color. He had also adopted a rebellious attitude towards the Vampires who presided over the remnants of human civilization, but not to the extent Yuu did.

They were both wearing the standard 'Livestock' Garb they had been given upon their arrival, consisting of a short sleeved, wide collared, White with Black stripes Hoodie, and a pair of white shorts. The most noticeable piece, however, was the Choker around their necks, that had a circular access point on the left side.

"Will the two of you be quiet, I'm trying to think."

The third voice belonged to an older Mikaela, his Blond hair still in the same style, also wearing the Livestock Uniform, "So please don't bother me."

Yuu just persisted in his efforts to inform them of a Vampires various weakness's, "And if you remove that armband device they wear on their arm, they can be killed by Ultraviolet Rays!"

Mika's voice once again cut in, "Not interested." He sighed and looked at Yuu in curiosity, "Why are you even looking that stuff up, Yuu-Chan?"

Yuu sat up from the seat he was in, "Isn't it obvious! I'll become strong and kill all of these Vampire Scum!"

Naruto decided to respond, "As much as I would like for that to happen, Yuu, It's virtually impossible. You gotta use your head sometimes."

Yuu turned to him angrily, "You never know if you don't try!"

Mika piped in, "No, no, no. We actually know all too well, I'm sure it's written in that book too." Mika raised his finger, "The physical strength of a Vampire is Seven times that of a Human Being"

Yuu raised his fist in front of him, "That doesn't mean anything! If you train enough you can become Seven times stronger!" Yuu would've gone on, but he was grabbed by the shoulder from behind, and was forcefully laid down on the examining table-like contraption all three kids were sitting on.

"Stand still."

A device was inserted into his Choker, fitting into the circular opening of it, and he felt a sharp pain in his neck, his two companions having mirroring expressions of discomfort.

Soon, the whirring of a machine coming to life filled the air, and a red liquid was soon being sent from the three boys into a jar.

"Don't move." The voice said.

A hooded figure walked in front of them, revealing itself to be a humanoid figure wearing a hooded robe, "We Vampires are permitting you to live… As long as you collaborate and provide us with your blood."

All three remained silent, just hoping that the draining session would get over soon.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Damnit!"

Yuu was walking around, before he kicked at a bottle lying in the streets.

"AHHHH! I can't take this anymore!"

"It hurts! And it makes me dizzy!"

Yuu looked down, and grit his teeth, "But the part I hate the most is how they look at us as if we're just some Livestock!"

Yuu turned to Naruto, "You feel the same right?! We should start a rebellion, Naruto! A rebellion! You hate them just as much as I do!"

Naruto sighed, before he turned to Yuu, "Yeah, I hate those damned Bloodsuckers. But I'm more concerned with keeping everyone safe, instead of causing them trouble. As long as everyone is fine, I'll just do my part."

Yuu grabbed him by the shoulders, "C'mon! We'll become strong and kill the Vampire Queen. And then we'll turn this place into a world for human beings!"

Mika just facepalmed, "What a foolish plan… You dream too much, Yuu-Chan, or maybe you just read too many Manga"

Yuu raised his arms in the air, "I DON'T READ MANGA! THIS IS NOT A MANGA!"  
Mika again addressed Yuu, "By the way, could you please stop yelling like that when you talk about killing Vampires? I really don't want to attract any unnecessary attention to myself."

As if to emphasize his point of 'Fuck you', Yuuichirou pointed to a nearby group of Vampires and yelled, "One day, I'll definitely kill you Bastards!"

He grew an arrogant grin, and pumped his fist, "I do Ten Thousand push-ups every day!"

He was whacked on the head by Mika, an indignant grunt escaping from his throat, Mika having a blank expression on his face, "Are you even listening?"

Naruto stood behind the two, smiling a little, before his face became blank, as he thought about his, and his families situation. It wasn't like he was okay with them taking advantage of him and the others, but he knew if he tried anything stupid, they would likely either kill or severely punish his family. His families safety came first, before any of his stupid problems, as long as they were safe, he would tough it out.

He would not lose them, even if it cost him his pride, his dignity, even if it cost him his very soul, he would protect them.

Mika continued, as Naruto walked next to them and began walking with the others in step, "The physical strength of a human can't even compare to that of a Vampire. It's written in the book you were just reading, wasn't it?"

Yuu turned around, glaring at Mika, "Then what do you suggest we do!"

Mika sighed, before a condescending smile came onto his face, and he shrugged and spread out his arms, "Let's outwit them. Using our brains. Grey Matter, you know? Although I suppose that is impossible for an idiot like you, understand?"

Yuu's glare intensified, "I'm going to kick your ass…"

"It's useless…" Mika finished.

Naruto and Yuu looked down, Naruto stepping in front, "Then what should we do?"

"Well…" Mika began, but was interrupted as the trio heard footsteps clacking against the stone roads. They turned their heads, seeing that three Vampires were walking down the road in their direction, although Naruto noticed something weird about one of them.

"That guy in the front… He's not wearing a hood, a Noble?"

Naruto turned in surprise at the loud shout that came from Mika, "Felid-Sama!"

Yuu looked at his companion, "Eh?"

The hoodless Vampire, looking to be in his late twenties, early thirties, had greyish white long hair, a very feminine looking face, and the standard Ruby eyes that all Vampires possessed.

The only indication he wasn't a Female, was his bearing, stature, and his tone of voice, as he began to speak, "Oh, Mika-Kun. Will you come to my house tonight as well?"

Mika grinned, "I would love to!"  
Felid smiled a little, "Good boy, you're more than welcome. Your blood tastes so good, after all." His gaze shifted to Yuu and Naruto, "Will those two be coming today as well?"

Yuu gained an indignant look, and was about to shout out his disapproval, before Mika clamped his hands over his mouth, Naruto just giving a shake of his head as he bowed.

On the outside, Naruto looked very calm and composed, as if he were perfectly okay with this, demurely accepting his fate. On the inside, however, he was raging at himself, angry for having to swallow his pride, _"Damnit! I know I have to deal with it, but it makes me so mad! Just smile, and keep quiet….I'm so damn pathetic!"_

He often wondered where Yuu got the courage to scream and shout about how he was going to kill Vampires, Naruto was too worried that his family would suffer if he did such a thing, but Yuu just kept going, he never gave in. Naruto respected him a lot for that.

He came back to reality, noticing that Mika was addressing Felid, "He's very shy, maybe next time…"

Felid stared at Yuu for a bit longer, before beginning to turn around, "Really? That's too bad. See you later then."

"Sure!"

Naruto looked to the retreating Vampire, having a sense of unease as the Vampire left, "Hey Mika-Nii, Why are you letting him drink your blood willingly?"

Mika turned to him, "You have something against it, Naruto-Chan?"

Yuu answered instead, "Of course we do…"

Mika explained as to why he did so, "Felid-Sama belongs to a very distinguished Noble Family, in exchange for blood, he will buy me anything." A grin grew on his face, "I get to eat lots and lots of delicious food… In order to survive here, you have gotta learn how to swim with the tide. You've gotta use your brain."

*Smack!*

Naruto looked on in surprise, as Yuu hit Mika over the head, running away afterward, and screaming, "I've heard enough! Let them suck your blood or whatever! Bow and grunt like a head of Livestock!"

Mika called after him, "If they give me money, I'll buy something for you! What would you like?!"

All he heard, as Yuu disappeared, was a resounding, "NOTHING!"

Mika looked to where Yuu had disappeared, looking to Naruto when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "I'll find out where he's going." Naruto said, "I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, do what you have to, Mika-Nii."

"Thanks, Naruto-Chan, I've gotta go."

Naruto ran after Yuu.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"You always come here when you're pissed, Yuu-Baka,"

Yuu was interrupted from his daily musings as he looked up to the voice above him, finding that Naruto had found him, "What do you want?"

Naruto laid down on the roof he found Yuu at, lying next to Yuu, "Don't be so hard on Mika-Nii, he's just trying to help all of us, ya'know?"

Yuu sat up abruptly, staring at Naruto angrily, "Helping us?! He's selling his blood to those damn Vampires! If anything he's helping them!"

Naruto looked at him, "You know that ain't true, Yuu-Nii, he's just doing what it takes."

Yuu laid back down, grumbling at what Naruto said, "Whatever…"

Both boys looked over when they heard footsteps approaching them, turning their heads to see Akane walking up to them. Akane looked to be Twelve as well, her hair ending at her shoulders and some of it tied into a braided pony-tail on her left shoulder, her brown eyes a bit lighter than when we last saw her.

She was wearing a female version of the Livestock Uniform, the only difference being that the bottom was longer, making it look like it was a sort of dress. "Here you guys are one again, Yuu-Chan, Naruto-Kun. Yo!"  
Naruto smiled, "Akane-Chan."

Akane looked around, noticing that one of them was missing, "So, what's up? Where did you guys leave Mika?"

Yuu's eyes turned hard, as his tone turned harsh, "Who cares about that idiot!" Akane turned to him, "What are you so mad about?"

"Shut up, stay away from me."

All she did was gain a Cheshire Grin and walk closer, "I said stay away!"

"Ah, ah, ahhhhhh. Come on!"

She plopped down next to the two boys, a wide smile on her face, "After all, we're all a part of the same crazy family." Yuu gained an incredulous expression, "I don't have a family."

Akane grinned, "Of course you do! The Director always used to say that the kids of the Hyakuya Orphanage, all belong to the same family."

Naruto grinned as well, although his was more cheeky than anything, "After all, Mika-Nii apparently gave you a right hook as a welcoming present when you arrived a week before me!"

Yuu had the decency to blush at that, and rubbed his nose at the memory, as he began to reminisce.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 _Flashback._

 _*Tokyo, Four Years prior.*_

 _We once again find ourselves at the Hyakuya Orphanage, a week prior of Naruto's arrival. It was snowing outside._

 _We see the Matron/Director once again alive, with a young version of Yuu next to her, "So, it's Christmas… And a new brother has joined our family. This," She pointed to the child next to her, "Is Yuuichirou-Kun, please get along with him."_

 _Mika was once again his Eight Year-old self, waving to the newcomer and approaching Yuu. "Hey, I'm Michaela! Let's be friends, since we are the same age and the oldest here!" Noticing that Yuu was not taking him up on the handshake, Mika forcefully grabbed Yuu's appendage and began a rather one-sided handshake, "Nice to meet you!"_

 _Yuu swatted his arm away from Mika, "Hey! What's wrong with you!" He stepped back, "What is this? A challenge to decide the leader here?"_

 _Mika laughed, "I'm the leader here! I just want to be your friend, nice to meet you!"_

 _Yuu's vein on his left cheek began to bulge in anger, gaining a tic mark on his forehead, before he dove at Mika, "Don't act so superior!"  
Scrambling was heard, before the thumping sound of a person hitting the ground was heard._

 _Yuu was on his back, his face stuck in a bloody look of bewilderment._

 _The Matron/Director looked into the room, "No fighting, Mika-Kun."_

 _Mika just put on his lackadaisical grin and patted off his hands, "No fighting, we're making friends!" He went to the downed Yuu, "Let's start over, I'm Michaela, I used to be alone like you, but now I have a big family! And from now on, so do you!"_

 _Yuu looked to his hand, blood from his nose on it after he had wiped some of the liquid off, "Ridiculous… What family are you talking about?"_

" _I ended up here because my father tried to kill me! My Mom spread rumors of me, that I was the son of a Demon, and then she went mad and killed herself!"_

" _Do you get it now? I don't have a family."_

 _Mika looked at him solemnly, "That must have been really hard…"_

 _Mika offered him a hand up, "But I promise that we'll all love you, and treat you like family for as long as we live, got it?"_

 _The younger kids rushed Yuu, screaming "New Nii-Chan! New Nii-Chan!" As they began to pile on top of him and use him as a playground._

 _Not even Yuu could stop the small smile that came onto his face, because he didn't notice it was there._

 _Flashback End!_

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Akane's voice made him snap out of his musings, "Three years have passed since the Vampires led us here, to their underground world…."

She pulled up Naruto, and began dragging Yuu as well, "C'mon, let's go! Everyone is waiting for Yuu-Chan and Naruto-Kun to have dinner! See you guys there!"

As Akane ran back to their residence, Naruto looked to Yuu, "C'mon, apparently we're keeping everyone from eating."

"Whatever…"

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

It was a rather simple, one story building, styled like all the others, meaning it looked like London in the Nineteen hundreds, and had a little alcove up top where everyone slept.

As Naruto and Yuu entered from the front door, they were immediately mobbed by the younger children of the Hyakuya Orphanage.

"Yuu-Nii and Naruto-Nii!"

"Yuu-Chan, Naruto-Nii-Chan! You're late! We're all starving!"

Yuu patted Matoro on the head, "That's because you make too much noise when you all gather here to eat."

Chiyo Hyakuya, a small girl of around Nine Years of Age with light blue hair approached him, "Hey Yuu-Nii! We're having Curry Rice today! Naruto-Nii-Chan, go and help Akane-Nee in the kitchen and make us some rice!"

Naruto just put up his hands in a placating manner, "Okay, okay, I got it."

He walked to a little space they had dedicated to making their food, Yuu actually following him, Seeing Akane already making the food, Yuu deciding to speak his mind, "What is she making Curry Rice with? The rations the Vampire's provide us with are garbage."

"I was actually wondering the same, Akane-Chan." Naruto said.

Akane turned to face them, temporarily stopping her cooking to speak, "It's amazing, isn't it Naruto-Kun, Yuu-Chan?" She gained a smile, "We have Mika-Nii to thank. He found the ingredients through some back channels!"

Yuu had a confused look, "Back channels?"

He and Naruto stiffened, as they remembered what Mika had said earlier that day.

" _In exchange for blood, Felid-Sama will buy me anything. I get to eat lots and lots of delicious food too…"_

Akane continued, "Though if Naruto-Kun doesn't get his butt in gear, I might mess up the recipe and it would all be ruined."

Naruto snapped back into reality, "Oh! Of course!"

Yuu left the two alone, as Naruto and Akane began to cook, often making small talk of how their day went so far, and the like.

Naruto liked about how it was always so easy to talk to her, how good he felt when he saw her smile. Akane was one of the people he had bonded closely with at the Hyakuya Orphanage, and she also returned the favor. Sometimes they would just talk, and laugh just like now. And no matter what, he had always tried to keep her smiling throughout this nightmare.

Although, some time ago, weird things started happening when he was around her, his body would start to heat up, and his face would get uncomfortably warm whenever she came close to him. Her smile made him smile. He didn't know what the hell to do about it though. And they would often just end up having the same red faces after a while, it was kind of confusing.

The most confusing, and the most pleasant part, was the fact that his chest always felt really warm around her, a good, comforting kind of warm. It made him feel… Safe… Wanted even.

As they were cooking, Akane dropped a vegetable she was peeling, "Oops!" And both she and Naruto went to pick it up, neither noticing the other trying to do the same.

" _Well, even if it's a little dirty now, I guess we can sti."_

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as he felt a warm feeling on his hand, looking down to see that a hand was on his. He abruptly looked up, noticing Akane was the one to whom the hand belonged, and that her face was near his, and was red.

Little did he know, he was also sporting the cherry red blush, his face heating up, and the two remained there, just staring at the other.

"Ah."

"I-Um-Ah-Whu"

The younger children saw what was happening, and each grew devilish grins, nodding towards one another.

"Wow, Naruto-Nii and Akane-Nee are going to kiss!"

"Took 'em long enough!"

"Yaaaaay! Naruto-Nii and Akane-Chan are gonna get married!"

Naruto and Akane both started to flounder about, waving their arms in front of them, "What! Don't say things like that!"

"Yeah, it's embarrassing!"

The kids began to laugh at them, Naruto grumbling about 'Meddling Children' after realizing that they were just teasing him and Akane.

"Let's just finish making dinner."

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Everyone fell asleep, soon after they finished their meal, Naruto included.

He didn't know that Yuu had stayed up after everyone fell asleep, and was waiting for Mika to arrive home.

*YAAAAAWN*

Naruto sat up, noticing that Yuu and Mika were talking at the dinner table, he couldn't hear what they were saying though.

He did understand that Mika just pulled out a gun from his jacket.

Quickly scrambling down from the attic/Alcove sleeping quarters, Naruto got down three steps before he slipped and fell in front of the table, quickly prying himself on top of the table, and saying in a loud whisper, "Mika, I know Yuu's a huge idiot, but I don't think that means you have to put him down!"

Yuu's eye twitched, as Mika held in a laugh, "Ah, Naruto-Chan, I was just about to wake you."

Naruto's eyebrow quirked up, "Mika-Nii, what's happening?"

"Apparently, while he was getting his blood sucked out by the Vampires, Mika swiped a gun from the place when they weren't looking." Yuu elaborated.

Mika grinned, "And that's not even the best part! Take a look at this!"

Mika pulled out a map, and spread it across the table, "It's a map! And not just any map, but a map marking the exits leading to the Human world!"

"I approached Felid-Sama, hoping to get my hands on this." He pointed a finger to himself, "The mansion is so big it took me quite some time to find it. But at last, I found what I was looking for."

Mika's grin became one of excitement, as his eyes burned with a passionate fire of determination, "We're leaving this place. TODAY!" RIGHT NOW! IMMEDIATELY!"

Both Naruto and Yuu had the same expression, "EHHHH?!"

"C'mon you two, hurry and wake everyone up! We're leaving!"  
Naruto held his arms up, "Whooa, Wait a second?! We need a plan or something first! Do you even have one, have you EVER had one?!"

"Don't worry. I have already thought of everything. While a certain idiot was busy training and bragging about killing Vampires, I worked on a plan all alone."

Yuu's eyes became white with rage, "ARE YOU CALLING ME AN IDIOT!"  
Naruto also had a teasing smirk, "You just realizing that now?"

Akane was woken up by the loud noise, and began to slowly make her way to the table.

Yuu had a problem with the entire thing, "What about the Virus outside, wouldn't we all just die if we made it outta here?!"

Naruto nodded, Yuu had a point.

Mika waved him off, "The Virus doesn't affect people of Thirteen years of age or younger, remember? You, me, and Naruto are still Twelve. We have exactly one year to find a solution to the virus problem, the three of us together… Or rather, the entire, whole Hyakuya Family together…" Mika slammed a hand on the table, "We can overcome anything!"

Akane had finally stumbled to the table, the action causing quite some time in her sleep addled state, "What are you guys talking about?"

Naruto grinned, before rising up from his seat, "Alright, I'm in! Let's go!"

Mika grinned wider as Yuu also agreed, "Yeah, let's go! Akane-Chan, wake the others!"

"WH-What?"

Mika reached out his hand, "We're all leaving this place!"

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

*Drip*

*Drip*

*Drip*

Small drips of water began to lightly fall from a gutter, as Naruto, Mika, and the rest of the Hyakuya family, which was Eleven strong, followed behind them.

Eventually, they reached an open corridor, leading to a wide open space, a grand door in front of them, Yuu having some suspicions, "Hey, I'm a little worried… We reached the gate too easily. Are you sure this leads outside?"

Mika looked down at the map in his hands, "Yeah… According to the map, at least."

"Besides, I don't think Vampires really expect Humans to try and escape. After all, the Virus is still rampaging up there.

Naruto also was suspicious, "But this is way too close…"

Mika gained a blank look, "Livestock won't leave the Pen even if it is full of cracks and openings, the same goes for us… They're taking us for fools."

Naruto's eyes hardened, "But we are going to escape."

Mika continued, "We are not Livestock, and I'm a Genius."

Shisui, a small black haired boy of eight looked at Mika, "I'm a Genius too!"

Chiyo also piped in, "Me too!"

Naruto spread open his arms, "Yes, all the members of the Hyakuya Orphanage family are Geniuses."

Both Mika and Naruto pointed to Yuu, and spoke at the same time, "All but Yuu-Chan/Yuu-Baka."

Yuu grit his teeth, "Quit it already!"

Yuu pointed to the gate, "C'mon, let's go!"

Mika smiled, "Yes!"

Naruto grinned, "Hell yeah!"

All of them were feeling so much hope and excitement, this would be the day their lives changed for the better! No longer would they be forced to give up their blood for the Vampires! No more would they be treated as nothing more than Livestock! They were free!

" **AH, AH, AHHHH…."**

And just like that, all of their hopes were crushed.

Felid was standing right where they had originally come from, and was sporting a taunting smirk, " **I WAS WAITING FOR YOU."** His Red eyes flashed, " **YOU PATHETIC LAMBS…"**

" _No….Nonononononono!"_

Every single member of the Hyakuya family wore an expression of despair, Mika in particular, as Felid elaborated further.

" **Oh, that expression… The expression humans make when their hope is suddenly shattered to pieces… That's why I never grow tired of playing this** **Game."**

"G-Game..?" Mika's voice was little more than a whisper.

"A trap? How di-!"

A wind passed by them all, Naruto turning his head to see what it was, or what had happened.

What he saw brought him to tears, and nearly made him wretch.

Felid had grabbed Chiyo, his little SISTER CHIYO! The one that had always made him little drawings when he was sad, who he had always been for, he had even helped teach her to read.

Her throat was being pierced by the Vampire's fangs, her blood squelching across the floor, tears streaming down her face. She reached out an arm, "Naruto-Nii…-Chan…."

Her body was dropped to the cold stone floor, no blood remaining in her body to even make a stain upon its white surface.

"Chiyo….?"

Yuu stared in horror and rage, as the monster known as Felid whipped his mouth on his sleeve, " **Oh? I just drank one gulp and she's already dead…"**

"YOU…! YOU BASTARD!"

Yuu pulled out the gun from his pocket, aiming it at the Vampire, and firing.

Felid dodged the bullet with ease.

Mika ran up next to Yuu, "It's useless Yuu-Chan! You'll never manage to hit that monster from this far!"

Felid turned around, regaining the composure of a Noble, "Ah, isn't that my gun? So you didn't only steal my map, but also my gun?" He laughed, "Ah hahaha! You kids are really something else! You still have the courage to oppose us!" He raised his hand, "I'll tell you something which might rekindle your hope…"

"That map… Is accurate."

"Which means that if you follow the road right behind you… You'll reach the outside world."

"Once outside, it will become quite tricky for me to follow you."

He laughed some more, a smile on his face, "I really want to hear you scream… When you're trapped between Hope and Desperation."

Yuu turned to the rest and swiped his arm, "GO! RUN, YOU HAVE TO GET WAY! TOWARDS THE EXIT! HURRY UP!"

The Hyakuya kids felt fear, they hesitated.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Yuu ran next to Naruto and Mika, "Mika! Naruto! The three of us will keep Felid busy, We've got to buy them some time!"

Naruto nodded, but gulped.

Once again, they felt a wind rush through them.

"NO!"

" **Didn't I tell you?"** Felid looked back with a fanged smirk on his face, " **That I wanted to see your faces distorted by desperation?!"**

He swiped his hand, and Shisui's head separated from his body. The cheerful young boy's head rolling on the ground, his face full of tears.

Naruto fell to his knees, "Stop it…."

Matoro was also killed, his bottom half separated from the rest of his body.

"Stop it."

Haru was next, being stabbed through the eyes with Felid's hand, the last thing he saw was the visage of a monster, before his brains exploded from the back of his head.

"STOP IT!"

One by one, the Hyakuya children were massacred as the oldest, who were tasked with protecting them watched them get slaughtered.

They had come here with Eleven.

Now only Four of them remained.

Naruto saw as Felid approached Akane, as she desperately tried to run away.

" **S** t **Op** I **t!**!"

She fell down, Felid raising his hand in preparation to strike her down, Felid himself sending one, last taunting smirk his way.

" **Stop it!"**

Felid swiped his hand downward towards Akane.

" **I SAID STOP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"**

An immense wave of pressure and Bloodlust came over Felid, as his hand stopped in its motion in his surprise, "What?"  
Naruto was before him, his fist reared back, his eyes a bloody red with slits, his teeth becoming elongated and sharp.

He almost looked exactly like a Vampire.

No one noticed the small, ethereal Blue Flame that was on top of his cocked, right fist.

Roaring his sorrow, his pure RAGE at this monster for hurting, KILLING his family, he threw his fist, and his entire body weight and momentum into the punch, connecting with Felid's cheek, the power from the strike sending the Vampire hurtling through the hallway, landing in an unconscious heap at the opposite end.

" **HAH….Hah…..hah….** **Hah…** Hah…..Hah.."

Naruto was panting hard, as he stayed in a kneeling position, his entire body pulsing with flares of pain upon the strange surge of strength leaving his body.

" _I'm…So…Tired…Why?"_

He looked to see Akane sitting there, looking at him with wide eyes, tears already beginning to fall from her face.

"Are…You alright…Hah…hah…Akane-Chan?"

She sniffled, before diving into him, knocking them both into the ground, her cries echoing off the walls, as she let her sorrow fall and make itself known into his chest.

Yuu and Mika ran up to the two, Yuu looking at Naruto in bewilderment, "Holy Shit! Naruto, how'd you do that?! You were there, and then you punched that monster straight to the other side of the room!"

Mika grinned, "At least you are safe… Naruto-Chan, Let's all go. For the others…"

Naruto smiled lightly, a small bit of blood escaping from the corner of his lips, "I'd like to….But I'm really tired….I'm gonna go to sleep." He slowly drawled out, before he went limp and passed out in Akane's arms.

Mika looked to his sleeping face, before he wiped the blood from Naruto's lips, "Yeah, take a rest, you've earned it….Naruto-Chan."

"All right, let's move onward" But no matter how composure Mika sounded, he couldn't stop the flow of tears from escaping his eyes, the sobs that tore from his throat.

Akane and Yuu began supporting Naruto, and carried his limp body towards the exit.

They were going to make it!

*Squelch!*

*Thump*

"What the!"

Yuu's scream stopped short, as he saw Mika standing there.

He was missing an arm, blood pouring out of the wound.

Felid, looking disheveled and angered was behind him.

" **Ah, Michaela-Kun, Your blood tasted so good!"** The Vampire reared back his arm, " **A REAL TREAT!"**

 ***SPLURCH!***

And stabbed Mika right through the center of his chest.

"MIIIIIKAAAAA!"

Mika, using the last of his strength, grabbed Felid's remaining arm, and held tightly.

"YUU-CHAN! NOOOOW!"

Felid's face portrayed pure surprise, when Yuu appeared next to him, his eyes filled with hatred and sorrow, his face stuck in a look of pure, unadulterated Rage, his mouth curled back in a snarl. Pointing the gun at his head.

"DIE!"

And he pulled the trigger.

*BANG!*

Felid's blood flew, as he landed in a heap, dead to the world.

The clattering of the gun being thrown away reverberated in the hall, Yuu running next to where Mika had landed, Akane standing there in horror.

"Yuu…-Chan….Go…The exit is….Near…"

Yuu shook his head furiously, "Shut up! You're coming with us! WE'RE LEAVING TOGETHER!"

A multitude of voice rang out.

" **There they are!"**

" **Over here!"**

" **We found the Humans!"**

" **Get them! Felid-Sama is down!"**

Mika coughed up blood, before speaking, "Hurry…Up…Run away with…Akane-Chan and Naru. *COUGH* to-chan… Or our sacrifice….Will be meaningless…."

"I can't!"

Mika felt wet drops of liquid on his face, his hazy vision focusing on the sight of Yuu.

Yuu the proud, who would always smile and boast.

Yuu, who never let this nightmare get him down.

He and Naruto were alike in so many ways.

Yuu…Was in tears, the tears leaking from his eyes and falling onto his face, his emotional fortitude broken by the day's events.

"Now that I….Finally….Had a Family…"

His grip on Mika's shirt tightened, as he began to drag Mika with him to the exit.

"I CAN'T ABANDON YOU!"

Mika had never expected this in a million years, Yuu, shedding tears over him.

He grimaced, before pushing Yuu away, and with the last strength his body possessed, yelled, pleaded with his Brother to run.

" **HURRY UP AND GO, IDIOT!"**

Yuu looked to Mika, who's very being was pleading with him to go, no matter how he wanted to stay and go with him.

Yuu picked himself up, and began to run, run towards his last remaining Family left. Mika looked at the retreating form of Yuu, getting farther and farther away, until he became a tiny shape in his vision. "Yuu-Chan…"

Tears and blood mixed, as a series of savage sobs wracked his body.

"Yuu-Chan… Called us a family… For the first time…"

Mika's eyes closed, as the last of his strength gave out on him.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Yuu ran, ran, and ran, and ran, and ran.

And he kept on running, for as long as he could.

Eventually, he caught up to Akane outside, who was sitting in the snow with Naruto leaning against her. Naruto had regained consciousness, but could barely move without feeling pain.

"Hey Yuu….Where's Mika-Nii…?"

Yuu looked down, tears streaming down his face, and shook his head.

Naruto and Akane's eyes widened, before they both began to cry.

Memories of all the time they had played with their siblings.

Memories of a blue haired girl who loved to paint.

Memories of a black haired boy whose dream was to become an artist.

All of those memories that they had of the Hyakuya Orphanage, and their life here came back to them, as they thought of all of their family who had died down in that dank, hopeless, nightmare of a city.

The three children let their sorrow be known unto the world, savage cries of rage and agony as even more snow began to fall.

Naruto had finally found people that had not dreaded his existence, that didn't want him to just die.

That didn't want him to just disappear, and be forgotten…

And those DAMN VAMPIRES TOOK THEM ALL FROM HIM!

Naruto's scream of rage grew in intensity, as he finally ran out of both air, and tears. His Siblings also quiet.

Then he looked to the front, seeing the city before them.

"It's not true all the adults died… The world didn't fall into ruin…"

He once again fell to his knees, "Look, Mika-Nii, Matoro, Shisui, Chiyo, Satsuki, Haru, Denku… It was all a lie…. Made up by those Damn Vampires…"

"What was the point in everything… Why did I live, and Mika die?"

His hands fell numbly to his sides, as that same look of emptiness that he wore as a child returned to his face.

"What was the point…Of everything we did?"

They whipped their heads around, as the voice of an older male rang through the night.

He was an older man in his twenties, with a head of black hair and equally black eyes, wearing some kind of black and green military uniform, "Hmmm, the prophecy stated that only one of the test subjects from the Hyakuya Laboratory would show up… I guess that three is a better deal anyway."  
"You two boys, and you there, Lass, You three will help us exterminate the vampire race, and bring about the resurrection of Humanity across the world."

He noticed that the Blond one with the strange Whisker marks on his cheeks had a look of indescribable rage, but only in his eyes were the depths of his emotions felt, "Boy, Blondie, what is your name? Tell me."

Naruto stood up, his hair shadowing his eyes, "My name…."

He looked up, his eyes filled with fury, "IS NARUTO HYAKUYA!"

Yuu stumbled next to Naruto, Akane hiding behind them, "So, if we go with you, we get to kill Vampires?"

The man nodded, as an almost unnoticeable smirk came upon his face, "I guarantee it."

Yuu looked to the man, "Fine then…I could ask for nothing better…"

"I WANT TO DESTROY THOSE DAMN VAMPIRES!"

The man turned to Naruto, "And what of you then?"

Naruto began to speak, "I don't want to destroy those Vampires…"

The Military Man quirked an eyebrow, he had just been through an indescribable loss, the look the three kids had was one he had seen from his men on the battlefield multiple times when they returned from missions, how could this kid-

"I want to make THEM SUFFER!'

Better, much, much better.

As the snow fell from the sky, three children joining the man and trying to cope with the loss they had felt. They stood next to the man, and began to walk.

And this is how…

Our fight against Vampires, Angels, and Demons…

To prevent the destruction of the world began.

This is how the Tale of the Seraph of the End, and the Demon of the Beginning started.

With both the finding, and the loss of a family.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 _AN: HOOOOOOLY SHITTY SHITTY SHIT! This chapter came out a little longer than I thought it would, coming at around 10,000+ Words or so._

 _And this is the beginning of my new story, Demon of the Beginning!_

 _Soooooo, how did ya like it?_

 _Was it good, bad, somewhere in between?_

 _Then let Papa Wackness know!_

 _I couldn't get this idea out of my head, I just wanted to work on my existing stories, but Nooooooooo, the plot bunnies won't just Fuck off and leave me alone!_

 _I messed around with the timeline a little, instead of the Virus hitting when Yuu arrives at the Hyakuya Orphanage, on Fucking CHRISTMAS no less! I decided to have Naruto come a week later than Yuu, and for him to have a solid year to bond with the Hyakuya Orphans and learn what it meant to have a family, before it was so rudely ripped from him._

 _I felt bad writing the deaths of the Hyakuya Orphans, I really did, I hated writing that part so much!_

 _So, Akane is alive everyone!_

 _Naruto is experiencing weird feelings whenever he sees her, talks to her, or just is plain near her! No one told them anything about Hormones In the Underground city of Sanguinem, so it Is his best guess as to why it is happening._

 _If you don't like it, HAH! Suck it! It is my story, I'll do what I please!_

 _So remember Chillins._

 _REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND MUDDA'FUGGIN' REVIEW!_

 _REEEEEEEVIEEEEEWWWWWWW!_

 _FEED ME MOAR POAWAH!_

 _Bye._


End file.
